Remote-controlled model aircraft, cars, and other vehicles have become very popular. These remote-controlled model vehicles commonly include an internal combustion engine for propelling the model vehicle, a battery powered receiver unit for receiving vehicle control signals from the operator or modeler, and one or more electrically driven controls for controlling the model vehicle in response to signals received through the receiver unit. The modeler uses a battery powered transmitter for transmitting control signals to the remote-controlled vehicle to operate the various controls associated with the vehicle.
A number of field accessories are commonly used by modelers operating a model vehicle such as a model airplane, helicopter, or car which is powered by one or more small internal combustion engines. A modeler's “power panel” is a portable, battery-powered device that includes one or more DC electrical outputs for powering certain field accessories commonly used in operating model vehicles. Power panels commonly include a glow plug output used to provide DC electrical energy to a glow plug associated with a model internal combustion engine. A modeler's power panel also commonly includes a fuel pump output which is used to provide DC electrical power to drive a fuel pump to pump fuel into, or out of, a fuel tank associated with a model vehicle. A starter output is also commonly included in a modeler's power panel to provide electrical power to drive a starter motor used in starting an internal combustion engine associated with a model vehicle.
A modeler's power panel and the associated battery for providing the various DC electrical outputs are commonly included in or on a housing or carrying case that allows the devices to be carried together easily in the field. This housing or carrying case commonly includes additional areas for containing accessories and other or materials used by the modeler in the field. Although these portable power panels and accessory carriers are helpful to the modeler, they do not provide support for all of the equipment used by the modeler in the field. In particular, prior art power panels do not provide support for the modeler's transmitter and receiver units or any other battery-powered devices on the model vehicle. Although battery technology has improved over the years, the batteries in a modeler's transmitter and receiver units, and other batteries that may be included on the model vehicle, still require fairly frequent charging. Especially during model vehicle competitions or shows, or any other times when the model vehicle may be operated for extended periods, it may be necessary to recharge the batteries in a transmitter unit, receiver unit, or other batteries that may be included in the model vehicle. This meant that the modeler had to leave the field to locate an AC power source which could be used to drive the various charger circuits used to recharge the transmitter or receiver batteries, or other batteries included in the vehicle.